It is well understood by deer hunters that an advantage may be gained by elevating themselves well above the deer, such as up in a tree. When the hunter is in an elevated position, a deer is less likely to see or smell the hunter. The elevated position also gives the hunter a better view of the approaching deer, and often times, a better shooting angle.
Although there are several commercially-available devices that aid a hunter in climbing a tree, and in supporting the hunter while in the tree, these known devices are lacking in several respects. Many of the devices are unsafe, in that they may lose their grip on the tree if the hunter shifts his weight in one direction or another. Many of the devices do not offer the hunter the flexibility of sitting or standing, or of choosing the height of the sitting position relative to the device structure. Most of the devices are unwieldy and difficult to use.
Therefore, what is needed is a climbing tree stand that provides safety, flexibility, and ease of use.